


Ring Around The Rosie

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Ring Around The Rosie

Morgana opened the front door. Something didn't seem okay. First - the house was quiet. Second - Morgause never left the door unlocked. Morgana was anxious when Morgause didn't appear at school... and now the apprehensions were tearing her apart. Morgause, what happened? What happened, my only friend? Maybe something more than a friend, thought Morgana fearfully.  
She walked the hall, hearing the nursery rhyme: "Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes,... we all fall down." Morgana walked up the stairs, the black embrace of fear tightening around her chest, the cold fear pressing her waist so she couldn't take a deep breath, but only hasting gasps. The corridor was dark like never before. The door at the end were visible just because the faint light from the room framed them... the faint blaze... like a candle in the pouring rain.  
The song sounded again: "Ring around the rosie, what do you suppose we can do to fight the darkness in which we drown?" Morgana felt her heart beating in her throat. She slowly moved towards the door. Her hand reached the cold knob. The door opened. Morgana smirked when the candlelight hit her eyes. The candles were everywhere! In the middle of the room stood a bed. Morgana hastened towards it. She threw away the bedsheets. No! No! This can't be true! Please, no! I love you! You can't leave me! Morgause was laying in the bed... her throat and wrists slit. Her blood created the rose pattern on the bedsheets. No! Please! Morgana hugged Morgause's cold body and cried.  
"Ring around the rosie," heard Morgana from the threshold, "this evil thing it knows me. Lost ghosts surround me..." Morgana's eyes widened with horror when she spotted the figure next to the door. It turned the lights off: "You will fall down."  
Morgana's final scream cut the night like a blade parting the skin.

"She realized this nightmare was no dream!"

\- Carach Angren (There's No Place Like Home)


End file.
